True Love
by Amorina Deanna
Summary: Oneshot. Ginny Weasley’s thoughts and… erm… feelings after the famous Quidditch game and her first kiss shared with Harry in the sixth book. ‘At the sight of him I lost all rational thought and threw myself into his arms. He held me and as I looked up in


TRUE LOVE

Summary: Oneshot. Ginny Weasley's thoughts and… erm… feelings after the famous Quidditch game and her first kiss shared with Harry in the sixth book. 'At the sight of him I lost all rational thought and threw myself into his arms. He held me and as I looked up into his face he brought his lips down on mine.'

A/N: This is just a little thing I'm writing while my other two stories are on hold because of writer's block. It takes place on pages 533 and 534 in the hardcover version of the sixth book. I may add another chapter or write a sequel with this same part from Ron's point of view… should be interesting… REVIEW PLEASE!!!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"_No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears. I'm here with you beside you, to guard you and to guide you."_

"_Say you'll love me every waking moment, fill my head with thoughts of summertime. Say you'll need me here, now and always promise me that what you say is true. That's all I ask of you."_

"_Let me be your shelter, let me be your light, your safe no one will find you your fears are far behind you."_

"_All I want is freedom, a world with no more night. And you always beside me to hold me and to hide me."_

"_Then say you'll share with me one love one lifetime, let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you here beside you. Anywhere you go let me go too. Christine, that's all I ask of you."_

"_Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime, say the word and I will follow you. Share each day with me, each night, each morning. Say you love me!"_

"_You know I do!"_

"_Love me that's all I ask of you!"_

"_Love me that's all I ask of you!"_

"_Anywhere you go let me go too!"_

"_Anywhere you go let me go too!"_

"_Love me that's all I ask of you!"_

"_Love me that's all I ask of you!"_

_All I Ask of You Phantom of the Opera_

WE WON!! I couldn't believe it!! I played so well! **Ron** played so well! We ALL played so well!

I wandered around the common room accepting complements on my playing but not really having long conversations with anyone. I heard Ron yelling something and I looked up.

Harry had entered the room, a startled look on his face. Ron was screaming at him, "We won! We won! Four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty! We won!"

At the sight of him I lost all rational thought and threw myself into his arms. I slipped my arms around his neck, feeling the muscles on the back of said body part jumping. He held me and as I looked up into his face he brought his lips down on mine.

I kissed him back and felt his tongue lick my lower lip, I gasped and he slipped his tongue into my mouth, exploring as I did the same to him.

I then twirled my hands into his hair and felt him shudder as he moved his hands to my lower back, supporting me. It was a good thing too. If he hadn't been supporting me I might have fallen down such was the state of my muscles. Harry Potter, the Harry Potter was kissing me! It wasn't a dream, either!

After several moments we became of how quiet the room was. We broke apart and looked around. The room was deathly quiet. Then, a couple immature males wolf-whistled. That broke the ice and everyone started giggling nervously.

I began to take in peoples' expressions. Poor Dean was holding a shattered glass. It would've never worked out between us anyway. No matter whom I was with, my heart always had and will belong to Harry. I saw Romilda Vane looking as if she would've liked to murder me. I would have to watch my back. I saw Hermione, her face wasn't big enough for the grin it held. Lastly my eyes rested on Ron. He looked dumbstruck. It wasn't me, however, he was looking at. It was Harry. I saw him give the tinies nod of his head then felt Harry relax behind me.

I looked up into those stunning green eyes. They were full of joy and… another emotion I couldn't name. He smiled down at me and gestured wordlessly behind him to the portrait hole. I took his hand and he led me outside onto the grounds.


End file.
